


A Moment Not Quite Frozen.

by Trash_Child_King



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BECAUSE NOW I PLAY MEI, Blood, F/M, Los Muertos pops up for shits n giggles, MeiHAM - Freeform, Meihem - Freeform, SHE'S MY ADORABLE SATAN, Violence, also mei and roadhog are bookworm buddies, and i love her, and the fact this is legit my fave straight ship other than gency, i mean like game violence but, junkrats trying to be a good dude, mei wtf how you get in this mess, no one can tell me otherwise, shenannigans, should i make this a series??? let me know., that art tho, this is a gift for some cutie i found on tumblr, to thememime.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Child_King/pseuds/Trash_Child_King
Summary: Mei had worked hard her whole life. From childhood she was studious, perceptive, organized, and bull headed. She was dependent only on her own will and cunning. It had done her well for most of her life.Most of it. Now her independence seemed to have dug her own grave.But maybe it isn't? Either way someone is there to watch her back.





	A Moment Not Quite Frozen.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Junmei??????](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295515) by Thememime. 



> So this was supposed to be a quick snippet thing that ended up being 11 pages???? yeah anyways inspired by THIS CUTE ART SHIT BECAUSE OH MY GOD THIS IS BECOMING ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHIPS?! GO LOOK AT IT
> 
> http://thememime.tumblr.com/post/150254635791/waiting-for-the-cryo-freeze-to-recharge-wouldnt
> 
> Thememime why would you do this to me. My feelings with that art.
> 
> help me.
> 
> also idk if i should make this a series of not....if it was it might be a poly meiham thing.....because you can't have the rat without the hog. 
> 
> anyways enjoy.

Mei had worked hard her whole life. From childhood she was studious, perceptive, organized, and bull headed. She was dependent only on her own will and cunning. It had done her well for most of her life.

Most of it. Now her independence seemed to have dug her own grave. 

They were on a mission in Mexico, specifically Dorado. The goal was to quell Talon operatives that were coming to stop their escort of plants that would help feed the citizens that welled there. She had been thrilled when she heard what their cargo would be, examining and asking questions about the fusion plants. She could appreciate the ideals that the CEO put in to help the starving. She had been put on the mission to ensure that the containment of said plants would not be damaged in the transition. She was also sent as backup support for their offensive. Genji, Soldier 76, Lucio, And the two junkers had come along to defend their goal. Junkrat and Roadhog were an interesting lot. A disgustingly filthy, crass, violent lot.

She had met them when they first came on the team, showing them the ropes of the team. She was disgusted with them at first. These bullies that tore through the world as if it was a game, killing and maiming  for riches and destruction. She had several missions with them and she had seen the end result of Junkrat’s mayhem. It had shocked her to silence when she first saw the rip-tire utterly decimate  a throng of Talon operatives that had overflown a point they had taken to collect data in the Anubis Temple. Roadhog, the giant with the hook that tore his enemies in half. But after a few missions she could see why they had been chosen for the team. While chaotic they were experts in battle, and while gruff and eroded around the edges there was a certain...well explosive quality to them. Roadhog never really spoke to her, just stared down and gave slight grunts. Though she had on a few occasions seen him late at night, sitting with tea and reading a book. At first he was on guard, watching her through those lenses as she got her own tea. She felt as if it was a awkward occasion. So she asked what book he was reading. There had been silence before he stated that it was  _ Moby Dick _ .He was quick to leave after that. Roadhog compared to Junkrat seemed to be having a harder time adjusting to the team. Junkrat had already befriended Hana, Lucio, and Tracer. The four had quickly become close. She explained it being the younger ones of the group. Roadhog had been invited to join but the behemoth seemed to distance himself from the youngsters. The two junkers were still thick as thieves it seemed. But no one wanted to approach the larger of the two.

She decided that she would reach out.

The very next day she left a book in front of their door with a sticky note. “I hope you like this book. Its one of my favorites.” It was  _ The Heart of Darkness _ by Joseph Conrad.

That’s what started their oddly fragile friendship.

She had been busy thinking over the two and their loud personalities when the first shot rang out. Her head had whipped to the north, searching for the offender. There was silence. 

And then the explosion hit.

She threw up an ice wall in front of the payload, gasping as a chunk of the wall cracked under the force of the explosion. It protected lucio from the brunt of the blast. He gave a thumbs up and kicked it into high gear. Soldier had taken out several men. She hung back, keeping a keen eye out. 

The battle went to shits creek real fast. 

They flanked from the right, an explosion hitting several feet  from her. She couldn’t get away fast enough. Instinct kicked in and ice surrounded her.  The blast was enough to send the chunk of cryo-ice down a set of stairs. She grunted, cursing as the ice fell away on the last step. She tumbled across the pavement - cursing as she scrambled back as a gunshot rang a little too close to her feet. She hid behind a wall, Snowball beeping worriedly from his pack. 

“It’s okay.” She stated, switching her gun to bolt mode. A Icicle formed as she peeked out from her position. Another gunshot rang out and she cursed. Where was everyone? Her hand went up her ear, trying to get someone, anyone on the comms. “Hello? This is Mei, Where is your location?”

There was static for a second before the sound of Lucio’s voice waved over the system. “Mei?....Can yo-”

“Lucio! Where are you? I got a sniper on me.” More static.

“Range...Comms…Can’t….East.” 

“Lucio! Lucio come in!” She cursed as everything fizzled into white noise. 

Looks like talon had thrown a jammer into the mix, she had no idea where they could be. But she did know where the cargo was headed. She looked at the rooftops one last time before she dropped the ice wall for cover as she bolted across the alleyway to the east. The alley’s were small, almost claustrophobic in nature. Her hand shook a little as she moved silently along them. She looked down at her map, the hologram fizzling out and coming back together with blips of her team before finally fizzling out once more. She had caught sight of a blip less than a click away from her position before the map went dead.

Great.

She picked up her pace. If she could get to whoever that was she would be able to make it back to the group.

“What was that.”

She froze, eyes wide. Mei held her breath at the hushed voices. She melded into the shadows. Hoping that she wasn’t to be seen.

“I dunno Manolo, go check it out.”

The accent she knew. It wasn’t a Talon operative. No. No.

It was Los Muertos.

She knew that they would have more than one opponent in this bout. Los Muertos was the gang that ran some sections of the town, bleeding those citizens dry of what little resources they had. Drug smuggling, gun smuggling, people smuggling. They were no better than talon. And it seemed she had stumbled upon their nest. 

It only sounded as if there were two. She could take them easily. She peeked out. 

There were indeed only two of the gang, on guard but sitting idly against the wall. Their faces done up in paint like skulls. She scoffed internally. How original.

Taking a deep breath she dashed forward, throwing ice at one of the men. He screeched in shock at the temperature, his legs frozen to the ground. She was quick to turn on the other, rolling as he fired at her. He let out a holler as he became victim to her ice ray.  

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry. Sorry.” She apologized as she bolted past. She wasn’t going to kill them. They yelled something in spanish as she vanished down the alley. They would be fine in a few minutes. 

She hadn’t anticipated more of them. She was careless. 

Pain rippled through her shoulder as a bullet tore through her bicep. She gasped, stumbling forward as someone appeared from the shadows. It wasn’t a colorful gang member. No he wore all black. The noise of the other two had attracted the attention of Talon. 

_ Shit.  _

Her icicle landed in the man’s shoulder, opposite to her own wound. Her arm was up and ready to blast another wall up.  When she heard footsteps behind her. 

_ Double shit. _

Scrambling up she backed away, turning her back to the wall. She was cornered.

She couldn’t even get to whoever was near her. Instinctively she threw a wall up, in front of herself. Her only protection. She panted, feeling nauseous as warmth seeped through her coat. She glanced at snowball who gave beeps in warning that her cryo-freeze was still cooling down. 

Frantically she looked for any way of escape. 

There was none. 

Two gunshots rang out, muffled by her barrier. Then there was silence.

“Hey girlie come on out.” There was a croon, venomous and laced with malice. 

“ Promise we won’t hurt yah. Much.” The man shouted. 

“Hello?! Anyone?! Help. I think Talon and muertos are working together.” She frantically whispered into her comm, hearing gunshots blasting at the ice. It would only be a minute before they were through. Maybe less.

Then another blast of pure fire hit through her side. She looked down, a bullet had caught her side. How? She cried out. She glanced to the left. There was a hole. A tiny hole where a gun muzzle was pointed through. She could see it was one of the muertos boys, painted face grinning sharply. 

Mei shot a icicle in their direction, hearing them jolt back. The icicle was enough to block the crack. She threw a few more down just to be sure. 

How long till that blasted cool down was over?!

“Fire in the hole!”

She jerked back, the sound of a tire roaring bounced off of the walls and then the ground shook. She braced herself against the wall, panting as the barrier of ice finally collapsed. 

Corpses littered the ground...or what was left of them. She felt sick over the sight. 

“Ya alright there frostbite?” Junkrat called from above. He was on the roof. How had he gotten up there? Oh right. His mines.

“Yes. thank you.” She nodded and stood, walking around the bodies. “Did you hear me over the comms?”

“Nah heard the commotion and came to take a look see.” The man hopped off of his perch, wobbling as his leg hit a little harder than he would have liked. 

“Well that’s good.” She stated off handedly. She was going to get up, but her legs seemed give out from underneath her. 

“Woah there snowflake!” Hands were on her before she could comprehend. It was hard to hear a bit as pulsing echoed through her ears. She felt a bout of dizziness hit her as she tried to right her vision. “Ye manage to get yourself in trouble often?”

She grunted and leaned back, Snowball chirped accusatory sounds Junkrat. 

“These look serious mate, we need to get yah to Froggy.”  Hands were under her arms, making her whimper. Pain shocked through her once more. “Yah losin’ too much blood.”

“W-wait!” She gasped and he settled her once more “Waiting for cryo...It...It will help a little.” If she had a moment to heal, a moment to rest she would be able to stay conscious and get back to the team.

“Why don’t ya use it then?” He was disgruntled, the bushy untamed brows and pursing of his lips were enough to show that.

“Cool down.” 

There was a pause and  after setting a few traps down at both sides of the alley way the was a heavy weight next to her. Mei looked up with wide eyes, shocked. Junkrat didn’t look down down, instead his eyes kept scanning around the area, flitting back and forth as if he couldn’t focus. She knew better though.

She felt the dizziness take hold once more and without a thought leaned into the other’s side. The junker froze, stiff as a board before relaxing. He was still tense though. Mei sighed as she put pressure on her stomach to staunch the flow, closing her eyes. 

She didn’t know or notice concerned amber orbs gazing down at her. The silence was comfortable and for a brief moment she forgot where she was. Was it due to blood loss of the odd silence that had fallen over the town. Faintly she could hear fire fights off in the distance. And she knew she had to get back, help them, protect them.

But this moment...this peace was nice.

“Hey stay with me now.” 

“Wasn’t sleeping.”

“Sure.”

Soon enough there was that signaled that cryo-freeze was ready. 

He helped the climatologist to her feet, giving a wheezy almost concerned titter. And without a thought she hit the button. The hollow silence that filled was familiar and comfortable. She could feel some energy return to her. She knew it wasn’t fully healed but the ice, it was doing its job.

She could see a hand placed on the outside, wide eyes watching her curiously from the outside. Idly she put her own hand against the other side. And like that the ice fell away. She landed instinctually on her feet. 

“Yah ready snowflake?”

“Yeah. No time like the present.” 

That got her a wicked smile, one of gleaming golden fangs and a wild look in his eyes. “Too right.” 

And with that they were off. Ready to continue their battle. For the first time in a long time Mei felt something other than cold niggle in her heart.

Maybe the junkers weren’t so bad.


End file.
